


Hana, Blood Knight

by Amatea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MekaMechanic, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatea/pseuds/Amatea
Summary: Brigitte teaches a reluctant Hana the basics of a nonlethal take-down. Hana doesn't agree with the 'nonlethal' part.





	Hana, Blood Knight

Hana dragged her foam weapon along the padded floor, gripping the handle with a second wind of strength. Brigitte sat disarmed before her, grinning through the pain of a sore shoulder, feeling less confident with each of Hana’s step towards the coup de grace. Victory was within Hana’s reach after days of practice and countless defeats. She could feel it in her bones.

The sword lay uselessly out of Brigitte’s reach. She struggled to move her exhausted feet, worn from a jog with Hana earlier. She swallowed her pride and raised a hand. “Yield!”

One pounce, and Hana straddled atop Brigitte’s lap, legs locked around her waist to the point of suffocation, arms embracing her with the same force. She could see, feel, nothing but Hana’s arrogant, adorable, infectious grin pressed up against her lips. Bridgette closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Their body heat rose in trails of steam, their breaths ragged, eyes locked incredulously in the realization that Hana had just won her first match.

“GG” Hana sighed, content to bask in Brigitte’s freckles on her dimples. “Now you have to carry me to the showers when we’re done.”

Brigitte brought up her hand to push aside Hana’s mangled hair for a better look at her eyes. She saw something burn behind Hana’s irises, a bloody glare. What was this? “Uh, right. The deal.” With quivering muscles and pained groans, they rose together and gathered their things scattered across the gym floor. Nearby, a weapon rack and a training dummy, made of rubber and cloth, featureless as a canvas. As Hana hung up her battle axe, Brigitte picked up the dummy and threw it at her. It tackled Hana and nearly knocked her off balance. She held it like a drunk friend.

“We have some time before lunch” Hana began. “Let’s play Fighters of the Storm!”

“I figured we try something with that dummy, actually” Brigitte said, wiping herself off with a towel. “It’s time to practice your non-lethal takedown.” The dummy came flying in her direction, and she caught it deftly.

Hana crossed her arms in a huff. “What? Why? I don’t do _non_ -lethal. The MEKA suit wasn’t built to take prisoners.”

Brigitte nodded. “You’ve never fought humans with your MEKA before, only the omnic titans. Since you’ve obviously warmed up to martial arts with the sword, it’s only natural we move on to hand-to-hand. And in both arenas…”

“I need to learn self-control, yup.” Hana tossed her arms in resignation. “But in the end, it’s my choice whether to spare someone and when to blow them up.

“I’m just saying, Hana,” Brigitte dismissed their train of thought, “there will come a time when you need to show mercy to a defeated foe, Hana.”

“Then let Mercy handle the...mercy thing.”

Brigitte frowned. “Her name is Angela.”

“It’s like her gamer tag!” Hana laughed. “I get confused.”

“Alright look,” Brigitte put a hand on Hana’s shoulder, while also embracing the dummy with her other arm. They walked to the center of the room. “Would it make you feel better if we called this CQC?”

Hana couldn’t help but giggle. “CQC. I like it.”

 

* * *

 

Soon, they were standing across each other with the dummy sitting upright between them. Brigitte flexed her arms and rubbed her hands in anticipation. “Now, where to begin?”

Hana stretched her neck back, trying desperately to stay focused through this boring part of their routine. Clearly, a certain video game was on her mind. “You’re going to teach me how to…not kill someone when they’re down.”

“Yes. Right now, I’ll just show you how to hold someone in place. If you can get someone in a hold, they’re- “

“Dead.” Hana suggested.

“Ahem,” Brigitte tapped her foot. “they’re at your mercy.”

“Okay. Mercy. Got it.” Her face suggested otherwise.

Brigitte ignored it and wend down on the dummy, keeping her stance wide before the pounce and trapping the dummy in a full lock with her arms and legs. Hana watched, unimpressed, while Brigitte tangled herself in the dummy’s limbs like a cat with its favorite toy. But Hana had to admit to herself that the mock-wrestling looked fun, and Brigitte’s enjoyment was rubbing off on her. When it was all done, Brigitte holding herself and the dummy still, panting and smiling like the meat-headed squire Hana knew her to be, Hana cracked a blush.

“See my legs, Hana?” Brigitte said, proud to have kept Hana’s sporadic attention for so long. “You can hold someone twice your size like this.”

An idea popped in Hana’s head, and it made her heart race. “Let me try it on you.”

Brigitte chuckled. “Of course, you’d want that. Try it on our lovely assistant first.”

Hana dove in and snatched the dummy from Brigitte’s arms. To Brigitte’s surprise, Hana mirrored her demonstration almost exactly, only with some gymnastic fumbling toward the end, where Brigitte could have sworn Hana almost snapped the dummy’s neck. And without any more fuss, Hana suplexed her victim away. “The ROK does it a little differently, but I like your style better.” Hana mused. “Now it’s your turn.”

Sitting on the mat with her legs splayed apart, Brigitte got the feeling Hana was not at all interested in the basics of CQC. “Impressive.”

Hana took her spot in Brigitte’s lap. “When I was drafted, they taught us some moves. We trained with omnic instructors, and they made sure we understood one important lesson: any hand to hand fight against the enemy would be life or death. A titan won’t show you mercy, and neither should we, they said.” She turned around to look at Brigitte, who tried her best to keep her composure.

“You walk the path of a soldier, just like Jack and Fareeha.” Brigitte said. “You can be a hero too, just try it. Why don’t you go ahead and try to pin me down now?”

Without hesitation, Hana knocked Brigitte over and hugged her, a crocodile with prey in its jaws, spinning Brigitte along the mat in a death roll. Brigitte felt a stab of pain in her shoulder, still sore from their earlier training. She fought through it and squeezed Hana back. They were one happy body now. Hana put the brakes on their roll and bit Brigitte’s neck. “Still think I’m your hero, Brigitte?”

“You’ll always be my hero, and I yours.” Brigitte cooed back. “Welcome to Overwatch.”  


End file.
